rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Dere archetypes
Character archetypes used in many animanga productions. Complete work upon text below. Bakadere : The bakadere (ばかデレ) type refers to a character who is very clumsy and stupid. They’re a very innocent and sweet person for the most part, but their stupidity outshines their other positives. : The word is a compound of Baka (ばか) which means stupid or moron and Deredere (デレデレ) which means lovey-dovey. : (source: hXcHector.com) ; Pangaian bakadere : Moschion Pythodianos Bodere : A relatively new type of character. The bodere combines the violent nature of the tsundere with the shyness of the dandere. Bodere characters are usually shy around the opposite sex and lash out to hide their embarrassment. : (source: goboiano) Popular example: Mahiru Inami (Working!!) Coodere : Coodere クーデレ coo-dere. : If she is usually so cold to you and sometimes becomes so nice (sweet?) such as |Suzumiya Haruhi, she would be labeled as tsundere ツンデレ. But what if she is so cool rather than cold? And what if such an emotionless girl fawns upon you when she bursts into tears? Yes, she would be a type of coodere クーデレ. Coo クー derives from cool, and dere デレ stems from deredere デレデレ which has a nuance of being so sweet. Speaking of coodere クーデレ girls, I can think of Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion), or Mai Kawasumi (Kanon). If you look at any bishoujo anime carefully, you might find this type of girl. : (source: Asianfanfics) Dandere : The word dandere ダンデレ usually refers to characters who are basically mute, that stay silent. : The difference between kuudere and dandere is that a dandere character may be nervous inside (not cool) but even so will prefer to stay silent, and a kuudere character can speak while still keeping their cool. ; Dandere word meaning : The dan of dandere comes from the word danmari 黙り, meaning "silence" or "staying quiet." : The word danmari comes from the verb damaru 黙る which means "to stay quiet." : And, finally, this word I think you might have heard in anime before, the word damaru can be turned into an imperative by adding nasai to it. Like this: : damari nasai! 黙りなさい！ : Silence! : Stay quiet! : Shut up! : One note, though, is that this word is exceptionally rare in Japanese despite being extremely common in English. (Google results 4K vs. 500K). I think that maybe dandere was actually made up in the west by someone that spoke Japanese, or it was used one or twice in Japanese and hastily translated to English, posted on a board like 4chan, and then it got popular in the west somehow. ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;: Dandy Dandere : In some dictionaries, dandere is also defined as the combination of dandyi ダンヂィ, "dandy," plus dere. However, we can pretty much ignore this meaning, because that isn't the meaning used in the west, and dandere is rarely used in Japan, so nobody ever means that when they say dandere. : (source: Japanese with Anime) ; Popular examples : : Urara Shiraishi (Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches) / Shiori Shiomiya (The World God Only Knows) / Onodera Kosaki (Nisekoi) / Yuki Nagato (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) ; Pangaian dandere : Patch Darudere : Darudere (だるでれ) are identified by apathy. Specifically, their approach to romance is nonchalant. Unlike Kuudere, Darudere does express emotion and is usually just disinterested. Darudere is formed from darui (だるい, sluggish; feel heavy; languid; dull), and deredere (でれでれ), which means lovey-dovey. : (source: Quotev) ; Pangaian darudere : Random Deredere : Deredere (hiragana でれでれ lit. "lovestruck; fawning; mooning") are entirely sweet and energetic and show this personality to everyone (i.e every character from every moe show ever, Haruna Kasugano). : (source: RomajiDesu) Popular examples: Lala Satalin Deviluke (To LOVE-Ru) / Belldandy (Oh! My Goddess) / Otome Arisugawa (Aikatsu!) Gundere : A gundere, or gandere ガンデレ, is a girl that expresses her love with or towards "guns," or gan ガン in Japanese. This is usually in the form of firing said guns while blushing in excitement or something. : If that sounds too specific to you, it's because it is. : (source: Japanese with Anime) Hajidere : The Hajidere (はじデレ) type refers to a character who is very nervous and embarrassed about their crush. They will easily blush near their love interest, and might even faint from being so bashful. : This word is a compound of Haji (はじ / 恥) which means embarrassment and Deredere (デレデレ) which means lovey-dovey. : (source: hXcHector.com) Himedere : A himedere (a character archetype) that demands to be treated like royalty by his or her loved ones and may or may not actually be royalty. : Where himedere is a female, the male term is oujidere. : (source: Urban Dictionary) Popular examples: Erina Nakiri (Shokugeki no Souma) / Mio Aoyama (The World God Only Knows) / Eri Sawachika (School Rumble) Hinedere : Takes the icy nature of the kuudere and combines it with the arrogant attitude of the kamidere. Hinedere characters are very cynical and sarcastic but will show their soft side when a character breaks through their shell. : They are a new archetype and may see more popularity if the anime’s cynical trend continues. : (source: goboiano) Popular example: Hachiman Hikigaya (OreGairu) Kamidere : Kamidere is a Japanese term used to describe people (and usually anime characters) with a God-complex. This characters are usually proud and/or arrogant and take no shame in stating what (they believe) they are best at. Sometimes they may also be a typical tsundere (appear cold but is really loving on the inside.) : Kamidere is also similar to Himedere and Oujidere (princess-complex and prince-complex.) : (source: Urban Dictionary) Popular examples: Mio Isurugi (MM!) / Light Yagami (Death Note) / Satsuki Kiryuuin (Kill la Kill) Kanedere : The kanedere (かねデレ) type refers to a character who is attracted to others with money or status. They’re the anime and manga equivalent of a gold digger. : This word is a compound of kane (かね / 金) which means money and deredere (デレデレ) which means lovey-dovey. : (source: hXcHector.com) ; Pangaian kanedere : Eris Kuudere : The last well-known one, the kuudere girls, are those girls that look expressionless, won't react to whatever the guy says, doesn't get jokes, is usually of white or blue hair and most likely regarded as some sort of genius of high IQ or whatever. : The point of kuudere is that, though they're introduced as something like moving ice statues, as they develop their relationship for the guy they start opening up and even actually showing expressions like smiling lightly and stuff. : In some cases, a kuudere will completely melt or break their ice armor, start crying or screaming "I love you," etc. This is when a kuudere goes from kuu mode to dere mode. It's one of the possible developments when you have a kuudere archetype. ;;;;;: Kuudere Word Meaning : The kuu in kuudere クール comes from the word kuuru クール, which is the katakanization of the English word "cool". : In Japanese, kuuru can mean a lot of things. It can means someone looks chill, calm or even cold, or exterminator-like badass whenever something happens, or even impressive, like it does in English. : In the case of kuuderes, the kuuru would be the the composed, calm type. The type that doesn't show emotions and stays cool no matter what. : If you want to see kuuru クール used in other ways, go watch Sakamoto Desu Ga? 坂本ですが？Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto), an anime about the cool, cooler, coolest character of them all. Which is not a kuudere by any means. ;;;;;: Different Romaji : Sometimes you may see kūdere instead of kuudere. This is just the same word written with different romaji, Neither are wrong. Popular examples: Eucliwood Hellscythe (Is this a Zombie?) / Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!) / Mashiro Shiina (The Pet Girl of Sakurasou) / C.C. (Code Geass) Mayadere : The mayadere (まやデレ) type refers to a character who is often a dangerous antagonist of a series but switches sides after falling in love with another character. The character may remain deadly and unpredictable for the protagonist or other main characters in the Anime or Manga. : We do not know the origins of the word Mayadere, as Maya doesn't translate into anything. : (source: Dere Types Wiki) Popular examples: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) / Konjiki no Yami (To LOVE-Ru) / Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/stay Night) Nyandere : The nyandere (ニャンデレ) type refers to a character who has many cat-like attributes. Often times they add “nyan” in their sentences. They might even be part cat and part human. : The word is a compound of Nyan (ニャン) which is a Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat sound, and Deredere (デレデレ) which means lovey-dovey. : (source: hXcHector.com) : A nyandere ニャンデレ is a vague type of dere that's just cat-related. Why cat-related? Because nyan in Japanese means "meow," the sounds cat make. :* A nyandere may be: :* A girl that starts acting like a cat when dere (grows fang, cat-ears, even if not really, but just drawn so) :* A girl that acts composed, but when she sees a cat she becomes dere. :* A tsundere with nekomimi 猫耳, "cat ears." :* An actual cat (or anthro catgirl) that's dere for her owner. : (source: Japanese with Anime) Osananajimi : Osananajimi are the childhood friends of another character. They're often patient individuals, who are more concerned with others than themselves. They may prioritize friendship over love. : (source: Quotev) Oujidere : The Oujidere (hiragana おうじデレ) archetype refers to a character who wishes to be treated like a prince by the person he loves, even if they aren’t royalty in actuality. : This word is an abbreviation of Ouji (おうじ) which means prince and Deredere (デレデレ) which means lovey-dovey. : (source: -Dere Types Wiki) Popular examples: Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass) / Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler) / Ayato Sakamaki (Diabolik Lovers) Sadodere : Sadistic characters that get off on toying with characters on an emotional and physical level. If they find a love interest, they better be a masochist who can take a beating. : (source: goboiano) Popular examples: Nemesis (To LOVE-Ru Darkness) / Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) / Kirihime Natsuno (Dog & Scissors) Tsun'aho : A tsun'aho ツンアホ is a character that's been so tsuntsun all the time they became an aho アホ, in other words, a tsun'aho is a character that has tried so hard to look uninterested and not be honest with their feelings they became an idiot. : It may also refer to a character who was an idiot from the start, tsuntsun on the outside, aho on the inside. : Anyway, this term mostly refers to a girl who, when introduced, she sounds like she has two neurons to rub together, but then she meets a guy whom she likes, but don't want to admit she likes, so she starts saying stupid nonsense all the time to pretend she doesn't like him. Because she says and does so much stupid stuff to hide her super secret feelings everybody knows about, you start thinking she's just an actual idiot. : (source: Japanese with Anime) Tsundere : Tsundere (hiragana つんでれ) being on the surface sharp and sarcastic (tsuntsun, hiragana つんつん lit. "aloof; morose; pointed") but underneath lovestruck and fawning (deredere, hiragana でれでれ lit. "lovestruck; fawning; mooning"); characteristic of a gap between acted out actions and feelings in mind. : (source: RomajiDesu) : The tsundere is one of the most popular types. They switch between a tsun (harsh) state and dere (lovestruck) state. You’ll know if a character is a tsundere if they keep saying “baka” or they try to cover up a good deed. : There are two types of tsundere – Type A and Type B. : Type A: The “tsun” state is their default personality. They tend to verbally and physically abuse their object of desire, get embarrassed when complimented, and use “baka” as every other word. Popular examples: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière (The Familiar of Zero) / Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) / Taiga Aisaka (Toradora!) / Asuka Langley Shikinami (Neon Genesis Evangelion) : Type B: The “dere” state is their default personality. They have a friendly public face and are usually generous. Their “tsun” state appears when their love interests do something to upset them (usually something perverted). : In short, Type A tends to be off-putting with everyone until a love interest breaks their shell, while Type B tends to be friendly with everyone except for their love interest due to not knowing how to express their feelings. Popular examples: Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist) / Yamada (B Gata H Kei) / Levy McGarden (Fairy Tale) / Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky☆Star) : (source: goboiano) Tsundora : A tsundra, or tsundora ツンドラ, is a like a tsundere without dere and filled with mercilessness instead. Basically, while normal tsunderes often call the guy stupid and so on, they usually do it in a flustered way that hints they don't really mean that because they're secretly interested. A tsundra is different. : A tsundra will, mercilessly, make ice-cold comments about the guy in her complete, absolute and unmistakably brutal rejection of whatever it is. The main point here is that she sounds extremely serious and unfeeling about rejecting the guy so any sane person would get the hint and figure she actually means it. : Also, if you haven't realized it yet, the word tsundra, and tsundora ツンドラ, come from the word "Tundra," which regards to ice cold lands that give you few points in Sid Meier's Civilization. : (source: Japanese with Anime) Tsungire : A tsungire ツンギレ character is a tsundere devoid of love and filled with rage. : This means an annoyed character that won't say "w-w-why would I do that for you? baka something-kun!" and will instead say "why would I do that for you? Fuck off, you imbecile. Talk to me again and I'll make you regret being born into your pathetic life." : Because of this, tsungire characters are pretty much unapproachable. And if you're smart and value your life, you wouldn't approach them not even with a ten-foot pole. : A tsungire character doesn't need to be in love with any character or even interested romantically. She's pretty much just "snapping" whenever someone bothers her with something. : (source: Japanese with Anime) Tsunpure : Tsunpures are dishonest with themselves but overly honest with others. They may act harshly, only to confess their problems moments later. Kind, easily fooled, and pure-hearted people. : (source: Quotev) Tsunshun : Unlike a Tsundere, Tsunshun's put up a harsh front to protect themselves from pain. These characters will often regret their harsh behavior afterward. : (source: Quotev) Undere : Undere ウンデレ describes a character that agrees with whatever the person is saying. This could be that the character will always be on the person's good side and somewhat feel closer to them. There are typical types of dialogue that these characters would say, they are: : "Yeah! Yeah!" : "Yeah right!" : Undere is derived from the term Un (hiragana うん "yes") and Deredere (hiragana でれでれ "affectionate or lovey-dovey"). : Example: Hikari Hinamoto from the dating sim game Tokimeki Memorial 2. : (source: Animetypes.com) Popular examples: Misa Amane (Death Note) / Minami Kotori (Love Live! School Idol Project) Utsudere : The utsudere (うつデレ) type refers to a character who is often sad and depressed. There is a reason for the character’s despair such as being bullied at school. Even if their life improves, they are often wary of other characters’ motives. : This word is a compound of utsu (うつ / 鬱) which means depression and deredere (デレデレ) which means lovey-dovey. : (source: hXcHector.com) ; Pangaian utsudere : Edenith Katsaros Yandere : Yandere (hiragana やんでれ), usually a girl, who fits the archetype of being genuinely kind, loving, or gentle, but suddenly switching to being aggressive or deranged (i.e : A portmanteau of yanderu (病んでる hiragana やんでる), contraction of yandeiru (病んでいる hiragana やんでいる), the progressive tense of yamu (病む hiragana やむ “to be sick”), and deredere (hiragana でれでれ “to become lovey-dovey, infatuated, lovestruck”). : (source: Wiktionary) Popular examples: Yuno Gasai (The Future Diary) / Anna Nishikinomiya (Shimoneta) / Lindo Tachibana (Dance with Devils) / Hotaru Minakami (Bright World Project) Types of Yandere on Japanese with Anime. Yangire : In order to keep the original definition intact of yandere (やんでれ), another term has arisen to describe girls who exhibit yandere traits but do not fit the true definition of what a yanderekko (やんでれっこ) entails. This term, known as yangire (ヤンギレ), refers to characters who snap suddenly out of jealousy, irritation or something similar. Yangire is a combination of the two words yanderu (病んでる), meaning to be sick, and kire or gire (切れ), meaning to cut, slice, or "to snap". This behavior is different from that of a yandere character in regard to the motivation that sparked the change in the character. The yanderekko is motivated by her love for the male protagonist, while a yangire character is motivated by other characters and will not be connected with emotions of love or attraction. : (source: Urban Dictionary) Popular example: Rena Ryuuguu (Higurashi No Naku Koro ni) Category:Dere archetypes Category:Archetypes